Good Enough
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: She thought about him. She thought about why she loves him so much. She thought she wasn't good enough for him. Or so she thought. ShayXTina songfic. EvSong "Good Enough"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or Evanescence. As simple as that.

* * *

Her cold white hands reached out to the abandoned piano her father left in her dimension as she began to play a sad tune. The melancholic tune lasted for about a minute while a soothing melody followed. Her sharp-nailed fingers continued to dance around the instrument as her pale lips drifted apart and she muttered several words with a beautiful tone. The rhythm in her voice was pure and matched the piano's melody. The music sailed through the majestic ice pillars in her lonely dimension without anyone listening to her.

It all began because of her fault. She wanted to rule the entire world which her father created so she thought to kill. She thought to take thousands of innocent lives including her father. She craved for glory. But then, she didn't succeed. She was instead sent to this solitary world where she couldn't escape. She locked herself in dread and began to hide herself in the shadows where no one cared for her. She eventually hated everything with her steel-hard heart. She thought no one could ever save her from her depression.

That was what she thought.

_**Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you**_

She then remembered her one and only prince – Shaymin. He, the leader of the Gratitude Guild, unlocked her heart ever since he brought her to her mind. In other words, she loved him because he erased all her murderous thoughts. He brought her to life. He broke her free of her frozen prison of sorrow. He saved her from a human who almost killed her and convinced her to return to her sanity. He actually _cared_ for her.

It was like a vivid dream, like an unknown spell. How could someone, as malevolent as her, _care_? Or moreover, how could she _love _him?

All she knew was that, she couldn't say no to him anymore.

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel**_

She sighed and closed her ruby eyes though her fingers were still walking around the piano keys. He haunted her mind every single day. He tormented her insanity which made her believe that love truly exists. It was torture but it was so sweet. She never tasted anything this delectable before. This feeling made her smile as her mouth bore her sharp canines. Even her grin was sweet. She took a breath and realized her emotions were real.

It was like a vivid dream, and she wouldn't want to wake up from it. It was just too…

_**Good enough  
I feel good enough for you**_

As she sang the last words, she hummed a joyful but ironically dark melody. She reflected about herself. She was a dark deity but she was once the daughter of a very powerful being – Arceus. She may be banished into this blissful realm but she still had tremendous power - even more than a typical legendary. It meant that she was far from Shaymin in terms of position and power. She thought they were incompatible together. Even though, she never lost her sweet smile and continued the song as if she felt good enough for him despite their obvious differences.

_**Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you**_

His delightful words whispered her ears which overtook her mind. He was always taking over her mind. She was always longing to see him again so she could listen to his heart's song. His songs which calmed her each day made her feel so good, so lucky. She never did mind if she would cut down the barriers in her heart which she was forced to build in her. She was losing her murderous mind.

But then, she didn't care.

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel**_

Her love for him never died. Day or night, rain or shine, she loved him. She wouldn't want him to slip away from her. If it was fishing, she got a lucky catch. She lost herself under his care. It conquered every side of her being. It was something she had felt before. It was unbelievable that she could actually feel it again.

She bit her lips using her sharp teeth deeply which made it bleed. Well, it wasn't a dream.

She held one hand away from the instrument and used it to wipe her blood-stained chin and returned it to the piano. As she played, the white piano keys were slightly stained with blood.

_**Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good**_

A bead of blood raced down her eye as a sign of joy. This was one of her punishments: her tears were replaced with blood. This was overwhelming. She had tears of joy. She had never felt it since the day when she used to run along and play with her father. It was so long. It was more than a hundred eons. And this was the only moment when she felt again. It was indeed a long time.

"_But still, I really feel nice,"_ she thought as several drops of blood formed along the corners of her eyes.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything  
This good enough**_

"_I never exactly knew why I am so attracted to you. I hope you wouldn't end up like every single thing I held on to. They all died and left me alone. I deserved this anyway. I tried to ignore your help but I couldn't. Shaymin, you are just too good enough. And I want to ask you this…"_

_**Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?**_

She asked these words to no one. Or so that was what she thought.

"Of course, you are. Everyone deserves love especially those who are lost. Only love can guide them back, Giratina. I'm happy I found you. I'm glad I brought you back. There is nothing too good for us. There are only things that are good enough for us. I love you. Never think that I'll leave you," he answered.

This surprised her as he walked near her and wiped her bloody tears. She never knew he could enter her dimension. He listened to her song. She was speechless.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. There is no escape for it was good enough for her. She only whispered these words to his ear,

_**So take care what you ask of me  
'Cause I can't say no**_

And her snow white fingers ended her song with grace and held them onto him forming an embrace.

* * *

Just a songfic starring Giratina singing "Good Enough" by Evanescence. I know the genders are not the usual ones. I just see them together like that. What do you think? R&R ;)


End file.
